Mochadia
The Empire of Mochadia ([mo.ˈke.djə]) is the dominant empire in the Mochadia Galaxy, their empire takes up the bottom half of the galaxy. It has had a relatively long history, and has gone through over 40 wars. In fact, the oldest document is exactly 249,800 Years old, which is amazing when you realize that it takes a warehouse, near absolute zero temperatures, and zero gravity to keep it from completely obliterating the planet on which it resides. Recently, the Mochadian Empire declared war on the Canon Empire. It is the best[dubious - discuss] empire[clarification needed] ever[citation needed]. History The empire started out as about nine hundred individual empires and democracies, but were united by the Mochening, causing them to form this new empire. Their capital was instructed to be in the largest city, however, that was the city Poopolis (Ποοπόλις), which wasn't the most flattering name, so they nuked the city, and thus Mocha City became the capital. Star Systems The Mochadian empire has many star systems, the first being the Grana System. The most notable system is the Mocha System. Government Main Article: Mochadian Government The Democracy of the Empire of Mochadia was formed a long time ago, and it became the first major empire in the Mochadia Galaxy. Economy The economy of the empire is primarily spice trade, as well as other resources, and ships. Mochadians generate a lot of power with their power plants (right) each capable of 1.5 gigawatts every hour, and which they sell excess power in Standard Electricity Containment Capsules, Large Electricity Containment Capsules, or to refueling ships. This makes up a significant part of the Mochadian empire's income. Galactic Highway The galactic highway was established about 50 years ago as a cargo transportation system but, by request of the people, changed so civilian spacecraft can use it, by request of the people, and works by using light beams to guide traffic. The Galactic highway has eight major sections. It opened to civilians ten years later. Recently there has been an ongoing extension attempt to connect to the Cyranus galaxy. The estimated date of completion is in about three months. There has also been another attempt to reach Quadrant 82, which should be completed in about six months. Military The times of the Empire of Mochadia were not always so peaceful. The empire itself has found itself at the center of over 40 wars, and many conflicts and arguments, the most recent being the Purpelian Wars. Not always returning wholly successful. After the First War of the Southwest arm, the Mochadian Navy decreased in size, but not in firepower. After the shipyards of the Crudle System were built, there was a drastic increase of the Mochadian's military reputation in other empires. Mochadians are recognised as the leading missile manufacturer in the galaxy. Currently the Mochadian military is tempted to help the fluffians with the ongoing conflict with the canons. The Mochadians also have a superweapon with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. Navy The Mochadian Navy is the primary naval space force of the Mochadian Empire. It controls many large and powerful ships that were constructed using fine strategy. It generally works closely with the navies of the Fluffians in various conflicts across the galaxy. The Navy is headquartered on Mocha, where the governmental power is also headquartered. Currently the navy is working on a diplomatic mission to aid the problem with the canons. Trivia *Planet Mocha is in the Mochadia Galaxy. The Mochadia galaxy is based off NGC 5585, a beautiful blue galaxy, which does not have a Wikipedia article. Finally has an article. *Mochadia first existed as a virtual world in Spore. It is my primary naming choice for kingdoms, as it it provably awesome. See also *Mocha System *Mochadian Government *Mochadia Galaxy *Mocha City Category:Start Stories Category:Old stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Mochadia